


死灰之梦

by EverlastingFrost



Category: Ruina 廃都の物語 | Ruina: Haito no Monogatari (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, 不过是开放式结局？, 旧文搬运, 柯·罗摩对阿尔凯亚一往情深, 老柯擅自进入了回忆篇, 还有肖战必糊, 配角阵容十分华丽, 顺便说下老柯死了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingFrost/pseuds/EverlastingFrost
Summary: 预言应验之日，长梦终结之时。又名老柯回忆杀。
Relationships: 柯·罗摩&主角, 柯·罗摩&迪多斯一世
Kudos: 1





	死灰之梦

**Author's Note:**

> 六年前的作品，现在看起来缺点很多……按理说应该修改一下但是手头坑多加上时间久远改不动再加上反肖占据太多光阴所以先这样吧_(:з」∠)_

柯罗摩走向帝陵。四道秘石之门已然破除，陵寝之门大敞四开。久违的帝陵气息散逸出来浸入全身，欢迎着他的归来。

皇子终于抵达此地，而他终于能回到自己所属之处。他感受到前方的呼唤，仿若游子近乡时受到的感召。

即使有着七次生命，他也是早已死去的人。就算不是死在这里，他也葬在这里很久了。

——就如同他身后的阿格迪乌一般。

* * *

居于墓所中的阿尔凯亚皇帝只到十五世为止。拒绝入梦的十六世几个月前已堕入黑蛇之口，从此阿格迪乌王位再次空悬。但不久之后，倘若迪多斯得以重生，古老的王都便将迎来新的主人。始皇帝不再会借用弱者的思想与身躯，他会带着无双的智慧与力量，令夜种行于白昼之下，从回忆中唤回黑色方舟，使阿尔凯亚之名再次传遍大地。

柯罗摩无声地走过甬道，进入陵墓，用周围的秘符将门封住。

此事至关重大，绝不可扰乱。僭越者、逆贼、夜种与蝇营狗苟之辈，都不配干扰接下来的一切。

他走下阶梯。皇陵经过长年累月的扩建，早已差不多成了迷宫。通往不同世代皇帝居所的道路在眼前蔓延开来，但柯罗摩早已对这里再熟悉不过。

先行的皇子一行不知正迷失于何处。不过无妨，他们终将止步潭边。

史书记载十五世无为而治。史书总是诚实的，迪多斯十五世不必做任何事情。

十四世……哦，十四世。就是自她这一代开始，始皇帝推崇的斗争再次支配了帝国。皇帝比起首脑更像象征，妄图再兴古法无非徒劳一场。

柯罗摩有一次听到十三世的棺椁中传来低语。“古法不必复兴，因为人民厌恶束缚；斗争不可遗忘，争斗方为人之本性。”同时还间隔着时而高亢时而低沉的笑声，柯罗摩认为那是对十四世的嘲笑。数十年过后，十三世也与其他皇帝一样，只会反反复复念叨着同一句话，可见总待在一个地方确实对记忆不好。

而现在，十三世的棺盖敞开着，除了灰尘别无一物。飞舞的灰尘落入棺中，逐渐汇成一颗抖动的心脏。不久后十三世的躯体将会重生，到那时一切已经结束，柯罗摩须得为他盖好皇室象征的八瓣金花。

十二世虽有战争之才，却无平叛之能。这倒也不出柯罗摩所料，毕竟他并不是能继承十一世的霸主。本应韬光养晦之时，他却穷兵黩武，落得一生东征西伐，直至心力耗费成空。

十一世……与其他皇帝不同，柯罗摩曾用别的名字称呼过他。柯罗摩无声地念出那个名字，将通往十一世棺椁的岔道甩在身后。

二千多年前，迪多斯十一世踏入阿格迪乌废墟。那时柯罗摩第一次怀疑，由神殿所传下的所谓从大河中来的英雄的故事，不是对迪多斯预言粗劣的模仿，而是真切的事实。

明明形容举止处处不同，那时出现在眼前的年轻人却处处让他想起当年的迪多斯。强大而勇敢，敏锐而聪慧，不知不觉间便为众人所信服。当时柯罗摩想，若是迪多斯本人也不过如此。

但倘若当真如是，留在陵寝中与帝国同在的又是谁？所以那必然不是迪多斯，而只是个和他非常、非常相像的人。相像到足以令柯罗摩为之炫目，带他深入到陵寝最深处，始皇帝的居所。

然后，始皇帝苏醒了。

那个光芒四射的年轻人，试图建立的必不是后来的阿格迪乌。在墓中，他低语着自己的悔恨。

而迪多斯……依然坚持如故。

也是那时，他结识了拉格。十一世一行深入了矮人之塔，当时是十一世同伴中一员的拉格，一心帮助矮人脱离秘石的束缚；结果脱离不了秘石的却成了他。在始皇帝陵寝中，正是这块秘石令他蜕变为帝国魔将。后来，他成了柯罗摩新的同僚，日复一日奉上塔中永无止境的纷争。

如今，柯罗摩早已忘记了他们都是什么样的人，尽管当年他曾认为自己不会忘记皇帝同伴遭受背叛时的脸。

白子都市中的居民不停地将婴儿放入河中漂流，十一世所遭遇的早已重复过不知多少次。而那个宛如迪多斯再世的皇子，曾经为他亲自送走的完美的婴儿，如今终于达成了预言，将四块秘石全部握于手中。为此，他已等待了……很长时间。

无论如何，这一切都将结束了。

* * *

下行的甬道仍在延续。

这一次，十世似乎也触发了陷阱试图杀死皇子。棺椁中只余尘埃，即是说明他这次一无所获。重聚的魔力微弱，看来皇子一行刚离开不久，不难追上。

十世是第二个被他亲自带走的皇帝。在空无一人的帝都中，柯罗摩在巨人之塔附近找到了十世。那时他一动不动地躺在地上，呼吸凌乱而微弱，双眼无神地注视着天空，华服早已肮脏破烂。虚饰的高塔崩塌，剩下的塔基依然一眼望不到顶，真正守护帝都的基石隐隐露出。看来他想毁灭帝都，却倾尽全力都没能做到。于是柯罗摩带他去休息，直到再度被打扰前他都将得到安宁。

艾巴曾说：十世是个好孩子，可惜太早了。那时艾巴早已走到柯罗摩没兴趣理解的更远处，一言一行都仿佛别有深意，晦涩难解，令他根本不想追问到底是什么太早。

十世留下了达玛迪乌斯。平心而论，这倒是他少有的英明决定。因为柯罗摩自己、艾巴、甚至纳姆里斯，都或多或少地忘记了作为人的感觉。新来的达玛迪乌斯，后来已经是唯一一个魔将代表。要不是拉格为了脱离帝国做了太多有的没的，他亦将被视为帝国的化身。

说起来，十世做完这件事没多久就疯了。

事后想来，他的父母——八世和九世已经兆示着帝国的衰亡。彼时皇权随着七世的离去旁落，诸王权臣倾轧不休，朝间宛如斗兽。

七世手段精明，作风果断，结果却亡于毫无必要的过度骄傲。她的时代仅在与朝臣针锋相对了几十年后落下帷幕，比起六世来倒算长了。

这倒也不能怪那些朝臣。当年迪多斯曾绝望地质问：难道斗争才是人类的本性吗？过了许多年，他却似乎想开了，并默认了帝国的这一倾向。而五世与六世放纵了这股潮流，才滋养了臣子们的权势之心，其结果由随后的皇帝们拖着王朝全数承受。

他曾提起过这件事。始皇帝那时笑着说，人类的历史由斗争所滋养，便由那些臣子之手再添上养料；皇权若是因此失去，再经由吾之后裔之手夺回即可。

于是柯罗摩也赞同了。阿格迪乌原本就永不陷落，一时的政权交迭算不上什么。

* * *

他不费什么力就找到了之前用的船。水下的守卫者们苏醒了，在认出柯罗摩之后又兴致阑珊地退了回去，仅有水面荡起波澜。船微微晃动，系着船的链子碰撞着低吟出金铁交错之声。

皇子一定会进入那些白子的都市。想必这次的皇子也同往常一样，于此得知自己真正的身世罢。这时间可长可短，他只需于此静待。

越过水面传来的脚步声打破了寂静。步履纷乱，想来皇子得知身世后心绪难安。不过，皇子终究没有停下前进的步伐。

比十一世懦弱，不过也不错，柯罗摩想。毕竟是等同于迪多斯之人，但不知与迪多斯本人相比又如何？

* * *

船缓慢地前进着，水声在空旷的陵墓中回荡。

大河女神帮助了迪多斯，却又毁了阿格迪乌。当年他曾为此悔恨不甘，几乎像活着时一样的愤怒与不解充斥着他的头脑。

阿格迪乌确实有些腐朽，但这是迪多斯竭尽所能而建，一度衰落又复兴、如今又维持了千年的不灭帝国，女神啊，你怎舍得轻易唤来一场洪水？

然而始皇帝却不为所动，他想要的都已留在黑色方舟。始皇帝安抚了柯罗摩的愤怒，让他复燃了守卫帝都的决心。在等待皇子归来的两千年间，注视着那些观梦石人曾能令柯罗摩镇静下来。石人面容平静，梦中帝都安泰。

* * *

临近码头，船首的灯光照亮了前方皇子的脸。第三次为皇子撑船本不值得期待，三千年来他送走的皇子都已难以计数。不过，最后一次终究有些不同。只要将皇子送到始皇帝的墓室，他长久的蛰伏与等待就将迎来尽头。

皇子看见了他，眼中终于参杂了少许复杂的情绪。想来会面于皇陵之中，终于令皇子对他的身份有所察觉。这一次的皇子也不愿继承迪多斯，想必绝不愿把自身安危交于始皇帝旗下的魔将。但前方再无通路，皇子别无选择。

而皇子想必也考虑到了他将在某时反戈一击的可能性。皇子对于他这个总是在危急之时提供帮助的人，应是感激与提防之心兼有。所以皇子虽然想到了这种可能，在那一刻真正到来前却不愿下手……大约如此吧。因为迪多斯也曾经历过这种处境，每一位到达此处的皇子也都为此踌躇犹豫过。

事实上，皇子的同伴们才是柯罗摩会对上的目标，而皇子自然是由始皇帝亲自出马。但这又与十一世那时又有何区别？即使迪多斯每一次都赦免他，他也依旧是皇子的敌人。

既然如此，何必让皇子为难？

“吾翘首许久、许久。终盼到皇子您一路至此。”柯罗摩走下船，挥出手中双剑。“如今便来一试皇子之力！”

何必在意是否不妥？反正他也好奇已久。这也算不上什么冒犯，既然终有一战，便提前开场又如何？

皇子的目光终于坚定，对着他举起了武器，而同伴们也纷纷拔出自己的兵刃。

于是柯罗摩立刻忘却了所有的情绪，全身心投入到眼前的战斗上。

* * *

好一群配合默契的同伴。一时间，柯罗摩竟感到难以应付。他一直暗中关注着皇子的旅程，但直至交手，才真正感觉到他们的强大。每个人都有几分本事，而彼此间心有灵犀的合作令他们更为棘手，来往间竟令他居于下风。

说起来，这些同伴之中，会有谁成为新的同僚？柯罗摩这么想着，随后便否定了之。假以时日，他们之中或许有人具备被选为魔将的实力，却无人具备成为魔将的素质。这时代唯一一个可能成为魔将的人正以为自己将一力承担帝国的复兴大业，惟有真正的帝王方能粉碎他的迷梦。

攻势越来越凌厉。猝不及防，皇子的短杖近在眼前。柯罗摩格挡不及，被直刺入心脏。

他输了。以皇子的年龄来说，这一击相当不错。……不，不论年龄，皇子的战技也非同一般。

“实力足矣。”他称赞道，心底带着宽慰和些微不甘。“吾使命已了……”

死亡降临。身躯溃散，不知从何而来的虚无涌来环绕住他，然而带着迪多斯气息的暗影又用更强大的力量将他拉回现世。皇子已经离开，周围一片狼藉。陵墓的守护者为交战所惊，早已四散而去。

适才一战，皇子的眼眸中尚有不忍，那一击确有手下留情，却仍是夺去了他的一条命。若有此等实力，也确实称得上等同于迪多斯。

流传下来的预言有两个结局，然而不论接下来是迪多斯得到肉体重回人间，还是等同于迪多斯的皇子结束一切，都无关于他。迪多斯及其等同之人之间的纠葛便交给他们自己解决；柯罗摩只需要接受结果。

既然他已败，接下来的事情就不再需要他。那么，他也该回到仅剩的需要自己坚守的岗位上去了。

于是他继续前进。

* * *

四世曾经是个聪慧的青年，单论在魔术上的造诣，或许已经超过了帝国始祖的迪多斯。作为迪多斯的子裔，他并不像十一世或是皇子一样像他，不过柯罗摩也曾经享受过和他的交流。偶尔，他也会像迪多斯一样，提出一些柯罗摩要稍微想一想才知道是在问什么，而最终答案却简单得不行，只是无人能够解决的问题。

有段时间，他似乎陷入了沉思，常常把自己关在密室中。结束冥想后，他仿佛换了一个人一般。他仍然信任柯罗摩，却开始对他有所保留。他扩建了陵墓中迪多斯不具人形的后代所居住的都市，那时都市中还很空旷，但他说迟早会有这么多人。也如他所言，在十六世时，白子都市一度繁盛；然而随着帝国被掩埋在洪水之下，都市中的居民又逐渐减少。

在生者中，四世与始皇帝相处的时间最久，后来他自己走进了坟墓。柯罗摩问他原因，他也只说不愿重蹈先祖之覆辙；再追问下去，他便说你等待下去自会知晓。

汝所预见吾已亲见，四世。吾应知足。柯罗摩走下阶梯，身后的交战声在墓穴中迅速减弱，几十步开外声音便变得微不可闻。

三世的即位很是仓促。二世刚被禁锢在坟墓中，始皇帝便告诉了他三世的人选。三世雷厉风行，颇得始皇帝晚年之风，于是始皇帝便与他同在，将名字借给他。然而他只能接受这个名字的伟业，却不能承受罪业。所以，他比二世离去得还要早，在长久的岁月中，仅是执着于否认迪多斯之名。

* * *

走过冰封的大河，目的地终于近在眼前。这本是他为自己准备的安眠之所。如今，这里成为了二世与失败者之墓。

二世的坟墓本是他自己的墓。那处墓室位于始皇帝的墓旁，连同整个陵墓由迪多斯亲自设计，两处墓所甬道交错盘绕。他本以为自己再也用不到这精致的陵墓，未曾想它却成了他所侍奉的第二位帝王的牢笼。

柯罗摩无法认可二世的出生，然而二世却以实力证明了自己足以适任阿尔凯亚的帝王。他与魔将们合作处理广阔境内的内忧外患，手段总是非常妥当。不过他与始祖帝常有矛盾，在外人看来便是二世失去理智自言自语。然而柯罗摩的双眼却能看到，在二世身边有始皇帝一脸倨傲地发号施令。

他为此事问过艾巴，她却冷淡地表示不必忧心。这些争论持续了许多年，柯罗摩本以为二世总会发现始皇帝才是对的。然而事情却并没有像他希望的一般发展，二世驱逐了艾巴，下放了纳姆里斯，最后竟发起狂来。那时艾巴早已被驱逐，联络不及；而纳姆里斯又推说自己是个管农业的，不愿干涉。而纳姆里斯的推辞自然引起了不满，这一苦果在三世即位后他便尝到。

当时帝都中惟有柯罗摩能制止他，于是他只能亲自将挚友的血脉、自己认可的君主送入陵墓。他每每经过二世的坟墓，每每为二世带来献祭的少女，都能清楚地感觉到二世骤然兴起的强烈而凶暴的魔力；但这究竟是由何种情感所引发却已经不重要了。毕竟，二世有负于始皇帝，而自己有负于他。

为求牢笼坚实，他为棺柩设上精密的轮盘机关，棺盖的机簧仅在排布出正确密文时才能滑开。后来，有一位帝王问他那些密码的涵义，他便当做一则故事告诉了他。毕竟，决不会有人想要打开囚禁着这位疯狂帝王的石箱，不是吗？

结果这故事却出乎意料地流传开来。

* * *

二世陵寝路边一条不起眼的岔道通向失败者之墓。没能完成试炼的失败者尸骨堆积于此，他们的尸体不得葬于皇陵，亦不得永生。但他们终究是皇室的一份子，终究曾距帝位一步之遥。因此，他们便留在始皇帝身侧，用所有的时间来反刍自己的追悔、不甘与嫉恨，又以这些情绪唤来更阴暗的魔力。随着阿尔凯亚的延续，这里也逐渐成了最为人避忌的一处。

他自己并不畏惧这种情绪，只不过在这里待久了，会令他更容易回忆起被龙王杀死的一刻而已。

柯罗摩也能大概理解人们究竟在忌惮什么，但这些失败者并不应被忌惮。帝国繁荣的祭品不计其数，为帝国的延续而死稀松平常，历代的帝王也不过是比他们多撑了些时间。

人们称这里为帝陵，然而这里不过是汇聚了这些身份煊赫的为国捐躯者遗体的地方。柯罗摩必须守护这些无法得偿所愿的失败者，因为能理解这些失败者的只有他，能守护帝王入眠之人也只有他；因为他自己也曾为帝国战败身死，而在为数众多的死者同类之中，只有他还活着。

事到如今，只在这帝陵之中，他才感觉轻松自在。他有时不由得想，或许自己就是始皇帝为后代所准备的殉葬者。

* * *

有脚步声传来。柯罗摩惊讶地抬起头，望向眼前阶梯。

那是皇子一行。击败了四世，击败了十世，他们没有去面对始皇帝实现预言，竟到了这个失败者聚集的地方、这个陵墓中唯一不该皇子出现的一处来了。

看见他的身影，皇子疲惫的面容上亦难掩震惊。即使不曾通报姓名，此刻他的身份也已水落石出。

“七条命的柯罗摩。”有人低声说出了他的名字。

皇子的同伴们或紧张，或惊讶，仿佛站在他们面前的是个从传说中走出来的人物一般。

你们才是正要创造传说，柯罗摩嘲弄地想。与你们同行的乃是皇子，与迪多斯等同之人；所以理论上，你们之中最强的也当与我等同才对。只要穿上这不死之衣，再死上一次。

而皇子正注视着他。他想起迪多斯曾以同样的目光注视罪人，等待他们说出辩解之辞。

于是他说道：“前方乃禁地。汝便原路折返吧。”

此刻预言即将实现，皇陵中的定居者都躁动不已，其中又以此处为甚。若是令等同于迪多斯的皇子进入玄室加重刺激，或将一发不可收拾。何必让皇子浪费不必要的力气与二世交战？何必让皇子面对失败者的尸骸？何必让已落得这等地步的他们不得安眠？

皇子没有回头。结果这一次，皇子倒终于将他视作自己的敌人。

也对，他想。迪多斯的后人，我一个也没能守护住。你们早就不该信任我。

但此处并非汝所应至之所。他抽出双剑。

皇子……我既弥留于此，便唯有这一处，汝不可通过！

* * *

这一次的攻击比之前猛烈得多。对付手下败将原本并不需要如此阵仗，他们如此戒备，无非是畏惧流传了三千年的七命魔将的名头。

一介失败者何谈善战？传闻总是言过其实。

死亡再度降临，然而他已无处可退。决不能让失败者醒来，决不能唤起二世的疯狂。在虚无的洪流中，柯罗摩全力拼搏，融入迪多斯赐给他的暗影，归回现世之中。

飞散的尘灰重新汇成骨骼与肌肉，不死之衣飘离身躯。柯罗摩已习惯了死亡，很快便重整姿势，冷静分析战局。突击已经消耗了他们的体力。现在，每个人的力量、战技、偏好都已为他所熟悉。皇子的确很强，但柯罗摩不会输。

第三次死亡降临的间隔比前两次长得多。皇子之力强劲，无人能出其右，加之与同伴们配合默契，突破他的防御并不困难。不过身为人类，自有极限。皇子一路苦战连连，动作已经开始迟钝。他们都已疲惫，而仅论战技，在场唯柯罗摩最强。再战下去，胜利的会是柯罗摩。

已现败象的皇子终于萌生了退意。他没有阻拦。

假以时日，这里便会归于惯常的黑暗与静寂。二世也好，失败者也罢，都会回复以往的沉默。

然而这样回到执念之中，对他们来说就好吗？恐怕并非如此啊。

放下长剑，他突然感到前所未有的疲惫。

* * *

梦中的帝国停留在最后一段安泰的岁月，而地上早已沧海桑田。被洪水淹没的阿格迪乌之上兴建了新的城镇，阿尔凯亚之名逐渐被遗忘，迪多斯带给人们的技艺也随之没落。除却黑色方舟的搭乘者，人类早已从名为阿尔凯亚的帝国之梦中醒来。

从某一天起，柯罗摩不再注视观梦石人。因为他不知怎的注意到，帝国之梦早已被现实所抛弃。那个梦还被完好地保存着，但在广阔的大地上，迪多斯的阿尔凯亚早已不在任何地方。

但阿尔凯亚必须复兴，迪多斯掌握的技艺必须被传承，伟大的帝国必须带给臣民文明。不论迪多斯如何想，但柯罗摩并不希望现实抛弃阿尔凯亚。

因为……那曾是多么美好的一个梦啊。

* * *

帝国的史学家曾记载迪多斯的无数荣耀。

他成为了阿尔凯亚王；他统一了八大都市；他从压迫者的手中拯救了里加纳的市民；他征服了北域的蛮族；他和矮人族结成同盟之后，将背叛的侏儒族消灭；他征服了邬；他被席巴市民当作领袖般迎接；他和多斯结成同盟；他征服了妖精族，消灭了叛乱者；他作为凯尔的国王被欢迎；他消灭了龙王；他迎娶了伯兰梅亚的女王，统一了伯兰梅亚；他征服了巨人族；他把艾兰卡人流放到了荒野；他清洗了圣地；他建立了都城；他把治水和灌溉的技术教给了人们；他把铸铁的技术教给了人们；他把建筑技术教给了人们；他把医术教给了人们；他把计算和占星的技术教给了人们；他把被隐藏的魔术教给了人们；他创造了法律，刻在石上放于每一条路口；他将文字与语言统一；他统一了度量；他把礼拜的方式统一；他被阿尔凯亚的人民赋予了皇帝的称号；他的伟业被记录成书流传后世。

事后看来，很容易察觉是迪多斯塑造了人类的历史。然而当年，亲历其中的自己又是何种想法？柯罗摩试图回忆，却发现已经想不起来了。这并不意外。投入在守卫帝国的使命之中太久，青年时的想法早已成过往云烟。不过，推测一番倒是无碍。

有活力。生机勃勃。天真，轻信——那时想必不过如此。

阿尔凯亚繁荣起来了，一切都会步入正轨。迪多斯着实厉害。我们会建立有史以来最伟大的王朝，接受大河流域内所有人民的膜拜。

统一文字与语言？多斯语繁复纠结，佶屈聱牙，确实令人生厌；但艾兰卡战歌的苍凉豪迈独一无二，阿尔凯亚语可没有那种味道。语言知道得少不会变蠢么？

礼拜的方式统一了倒是好。我绝不想被各族的礼节烦死。

统一度量确实便利，迪多斯排除阻力推行此举，起初还是是借着增加税收的名义。当时少有人能理解这项政策的历史意义，其实现在也少有。但少了这项政策，世界便不是现在的样子。

治水和灌溉，铸铁和建筑，医术，计算和占星。当初曾经彻夜研究这些技艺，也曾在解决难题后感到由衷的快乐。彼时帝国上下一片赞颂之声，阿尔凯亚之名响彻四海。

魔术。法律。这些的确是非常实用的技艺与规则，但被人妄用便过于危险。事实上，后来阿尔凯亚的衰亡也的确与此有关——

* * *

柯罗摩突然感到索然无趣。原本是试图追忆青年时代的感想，却不知不觉又开始以现在的思路考虑问题。并且，当时的想法应该不止这么简单。

逝去之物终究是逝去之物，试图寻回不过水中捞月。即使掬起水来，所得的也不过是空中那轮圆月的虚像。与迪多斯并行的勇士早已命丧龙王之口，成为阿尔凯亚繁盛的牺牲。

但迪多斯喝醉的时候，确实曾经试过捞起映在大河中的月亮——然后被一个浪头打得全身湿透……

* * *

柯罗摩并不讨厌大河。迪多斯以前也曾以崇敬的口吻提起过那位女神，即使是他最后为自己修建的陵墓，也有大河连通。然而却是大河女神最后淹没了兴盛一时的阿格迪乌，令不朽的帝国为短暂的人类王朝所代替。

事到如今，他也早已理解了。他回忆起尘封的岁月，他，迪多斯，还有曾在记忆中的许多其他人，都曾经为了高尚的目的而奋斗过。那时他还行走在阳光之下，与迪多斯把酒言欢，与三五好友为些琐事争执；那时他还能看到注视着始皇帝的民众，他们眼中的热忱如今只能在白子都市之中得以一见。后来又如何？无论怎样的勇士，进入皇陵中感受到始皇帝的气息后，都难以抑制自己的厌恶与恐惧。

迪多斯想让人类消除纷争，结果没能做到，反倒成了战乱的推手；艾巴将一切献给帝国，借以成为夜种们永远的女王，如今却再没有人与她同行；还有纳姆里斯、拉格，达玛迪乌斯，甚至葬于身后黑暗中不计其数的皇子，心有所愿者莫不事与愿违。而他，柯罗摩，不惜代价守护了自己的挚友与国家，可他们如今变成了什么样子？为何阿尔凯亚存在的目的，从引领与守护，转为了维持与征服？

迪多斯，迪多斯。你变成了什么？你又想留下什么？你难道至今还以为——自己能成就一切吗？

* * *

突然，有某种阔别已久的东西惊动了他。

那是源自大河的清净纯粹之力。在这地底深处，这种久违的感觉的来源，除大河的源泉外别无他想。然而那位大河的女神怎会再临？她不是早已舍弃了这个王朝？

不对。他突然想起了一个不敢想的可能性。皇子是与迪多斯等同之人。迪多斯是受大河女神恩宠之人。而皇子莫非重新取回了女神的宠爱？

柯罗摩没有发现，自己的嘴角居然挂上了一丝苦涩的笑意。

这自是……理所当然的啊。

一个充满了不甘的声音不知何时消失了，他之前竟从未意识到那个声音的存在。

墓穴中的什么不见了。此刻，他的头脑中一片清明。

“汝将死。”

打破寂静的竟是二世的声音。

柯罗摩却无暇思考二世的开口意味着什么了。皇子已经带着同伴们出现在阶梯的顶端，刚才异变的来源不言自明。

还说什么……等同于迪多斯之人？帝国的预言者真都该吊死。

冥冥中，他终于清楚了预言的结局。

* * *

看到他，皇子的脚步顿了顿，但要通过的决心仍不容退让。

而吾不会让汝通过。柯罗摩挥出双剑。现如今已惟有守卫于此为吾之使命，又为何要有负于此？汝将成就预言，开启时代；又怎配同预言之外的败者共处一室？

但若汝是为救赎与终结一切而来，便于此接受最后的试炼罢！

  
柯罗摩从第四次死亡中复苏。十二方位之风狂舞肆虐，毒瘴之雾消散无踪。

而他逐渐兴奋起来。汝之力强劲无匹，而吾之战技当世无双。两方都已经熟悉了彼此的战斗风格，可以算旗鼓相当。如此甚好，吾已有多久没与汝切磋武艺？有旁人干扰亦无妨，柯罗摩何曾只敢面对一个敌人！

第五次死亡到来。皇子啊，迪多斯与我发起挑战时，心境便如汝此刻一般罢？可现在，扮演敌人的轮到我了！

第六次。这一战何等酣畅淋漓。与二世交战时有犯上之沉重，与龙王交战时有必败之绝望。其它战斗又总以自己将对手斩杀作结。这场战斗并不公正，但战场上还谈什么公正？

将死又如何？他早已偷生太长时间。柯罗摩原本就是战士，战士就应为战而生，为战而死。能以一场如此痛快的战斗告别世间，夫复何求！

所以皇子啊，用尽浑身解数吧！

* * *

长剑落地，寒血染石。

看来不过强弩之末了。他想着便卖了个破绽，诱使皇子失去平衡后，立刻转身挡开骑士的斩击，正欲向神官突击而去，却见皇子手中却发出熟悉的光辉——

那是……伊泰利尔之光……？！

一瞬间，似乎有什么模糊了他的视线。

而皇子为其光辉所护佑，站稳了脚跟，一个呼吸间便向他冲去。骑士的大剑死死地压住他，令他无法抽身。在他背后，悠悠响起近来常奏的战歌。

粗嘎难听，他想。艾兰卡余孽今在何方？

* * *

黑暗耗尽了力量。虚无卷土重来，死亡翩然降临。他并未感到解脱或是疲惫，但心中却不可思议地感到轻松了许多。尘归尘，土归土，他的一切终于迎来尽头。

竟将吾所负之七条性命全部杀尽，真不愧是那位大人的……

后裔？皇子？等同之人？他一时间竟找不到恰当的言语，来称呼这位刚认出的故人。

皇子紧张地盯着他逐渐湮灭的身躯，仿佛是生怕他还会再生一般。大约是皇子刚才过度集中于战斗，根本没去数他被杀了多少次。

那副生涩的模样，像极了很久以前的迪多斯……

* * *

虚荣之都无愧其名。一群小丑为它的氛围所虏获，搭建起粗劣的欲望之神殿。

柯罗摩注视着黑色方舟。他知道那是什么，他甚至知道那里正发生什么事情。于连时间也忘却的等待之中，他迎来不知多少度的夜晚。

终于有什么撕裂了黑色方舟顶的黑球。强大的魔力似熔岩一般从裂口中喷涌而出，黑色方舟随之不断坍缩。小丑们瞬间迷醉于极致的愉悦，被浊流卷走亦浑然不觉。柯罗摩艰难地站在原地，虽然不记得原因，但他却感觉自己必须见证这场战斗的结果。

裂口溢出的力量愈发强烈，柯罗摩也在其中感受到熟悉的魔力。但那是谁的魔力？是他的挚友？是他侍奉几个千年的帝王？是他亲手送出的婴儿？

结果已经注定。他突然听见一个声音说。你该离开了。

柯罗摩抬起头，看见天空中大群的白蛇。

* * *

他曾听过谁提起过忘却界。据说，忘却界会让人忘记自己所有的罪孽后往生，而他没有忘记自己是个罪人。相反，他回忆起了生前忘却的很多事情。只有回忆起那些事情，才能确知自己罪孽深重。

忘掉的事情，总有些鸟儿愿意提醒他。他以前相熟的什么人也是，做了什么不好的事情，却直到被鸟儿提醒才知道。

他不记得那人是谁，也不记得那人犯了什么错。但他自己的罪孽绝不比那人轻，他知道自己必须全力前行才能与那人相遇。

鸟儿告诉他，那人尚在凡间。

他费尽千辛万苦，又将那些痛苦忘却。他千里迢迢，终于寻到净罪山。黑色方舟已经徒有其表，危险诱人的黑暗几乎流逝殆尽，其中影影绰绰的正是他曾经熟悉的荣光之城。

净罪山很高，焚火之路就在眼前。他踏上巡礼之路。

在炎热与烧灼的痛苦中，他看到城市脱离了黑暗的纠缠，逐渐消散。那座城市曾是他的回忆，曾是他的束缚，曾是他的职责所在，曾是他的梦想，曾是他的噩梦；而今，终将归于凡人的现实之中。

他继续前行。山门在前，神使驻守。

然后，光辉净化了一切——

* * *

少年从梦中醒来。

他一骨碌跳下床，哼着歌儿飞快地穿上准备好的衣服。今天这个城镇比以往醒来的都要早，就连河水流淌的声音都更加欢愉。毕竟这可是纪念英雄的庆典啊，有谁不是翘首以盼呢！  
  


他在大河中悠闲地划着船。在镇里，他划的船最快，大人们没一个是他的对手。从三年前他第一次在祭典上的竞舟赛中获胜，就再也没得过第二。

他在船这一事物上似乎有独特的天赋。他造的船是最快的船，看着波纹便能判别水的流向，轻拨船桨，轻舟便如箭一般向前穿行。在这个与大河相邻的城镇上，他凭着摆渡与造船两门手艺便过活得相当不错。

而今天，他自然志得意满，心里已经认定头名非自己莫属。他边为竞赛热身，便随意划到了有些远离城镇的古遗迹。他很熟悉这片遗迹，从小时候起，他就很喜欢来这儿玩。

看着眼前熟悉的风景，少年心中不由得升起一股怀念之情。说起来，刚才好像梦见过这里啊，他有一搭没一搭地想着。但仔细想想，景色好像不太一样……

突然传来沙沙的声音。他向声音传来的方向看去，几个奇装异服的陌生人逐渐出现在他视野中。

这几人似乎是外地人，对这附近并不熟悉，连附近有个城镇都不清楚。见此情况，他便主动提出捎他们去镇里。四人道谢上了船，仿佛没见过一般看着周围的风景。

“哟，这可还没到镇里呢。”他忍不住说。

“呵呵，我们初来乍到，当然看什么都新鲜。小兄弟，不如你来为我们介绍一下这个镇？”年纪最大的老人说道。

“嗯……”少年想了想，“也行。我们这个城镇可是历史悠久……”

  
“……就是为了纪念那些再也没回来的英雄。”到了城镇中心，少年刚好把故事讲完。白色的花朵飘过船旁，被船桨带出的漩涡引得打了个旋儿。

“造船小子！”他循声望去，是邻镇的铁匠。“你怎么还在这？不去竞舟赛了吗？”

“啥？不是还没到时间吗？！”

“你还不知道？巫女说今天的竞舟赛应该提前，现在没剩多少时间啦！”

“谢啦，大叔！”他喊道，“马上就去！”

  
接下来的事情发展简直如噩梦一般。他原本想着加把劲儿快点划，把几位旅行者带到起点处的码头再让他们下船，结果到起点的时候比赛恰好开始，他一着急，就直接带着这些家伙参了战。

事后想来，着实愚蠢莫及。有人在船上，他费尽浑身解数也没能拔得头筹，自己的损友，往年总是第二的小子居然还在他旁边优哉游哉地看他笑话。他一没忍住，提起船桨就抡了那家伙一下。结果那小子还来了劲儿，挥着船桨和他拼了一路，最后二人以倒数第一第二收场，倒是比冠军还受人注目。

不过比起那小子，我可是一下都没挨着。少年得意地想。明天他肯定全身花。

他突然想起那几个旅客还在船上。现在他们正用一种难以形容的表情看着他，令他突然尴尬不已。他绞尽脑汁，竭尽全力将刚才的愚蠢行为正当化。

“……这是……呃……从霍尔姆流传下来的传统……”

“霍尔姆才没有这种传统！”

“你们这些外地人怎么知道没有！”他红着脸反驳道。“呃，不过，你们也该下船了。赶快去参加祭典吧！快去快去！”

  
船靠岸了。

“小子，你刚才那手其实不赖，”率先下船的老人说。“你想要冒险闯荡，成就一番事业吗？”

“我一个造船的还成就什么事业？”少年莫名其妙。“哪有船夫出身的英雄啊？”

“这可不好说，谁知道命运在什么地方藏了惊喜呢？”老人笑眯眯地说道，双眼却仿佛注视着更加遥远的事物。

这老头儿，是在笑话我吗？少年不知道自己该作何反应，但却莫名地有些开心。

最后下船的白发旅行者按照不知什么地方的礼节鞠了一躬。“谢谢你为我们介绍这个城镇。”旅行者从随身的小包中翻了翻，似乎要找出什么做谢礼，却突然楞住了；然后便将小包倒空，将里面的东西都交给少年。“请将这些当是谢礼收下吧。”

少年接过硬币。一共六枚，他觉得这种硬币有些眼熟，但却想不起来在哪见过。

“那么再见了，有缘再会。”白发旅行者向他道别。

“再见咯，好好享受庆典吧！”于是少年也向他们告别，划船离开。  
  


小舟轻巧地在水面漂浮的白花间穿行，少年与岸边的镇民们相互祝福着，无意间回头望去，发现那群旅行者还没走远。

白发的那位似乎恰巧注视着他的方向。见他望回，那位旅行者便向他挥了挥手，转身去与同伴汇合了。

一群怪人，少年想。

他看向祭典的人群，突然觉得比以前任何时候都要幸福快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> Q：在白子都市旁边被抢走船之后老柯是怎么跑到二世门口去的？  
> A：会划船就说明会生存术，会生存术的男人当然会游泳（滚
> 
> 本来有点不想搬，但老柯正剧向太少了所以还是搬吧……  
> 当时还写了后记+考据总共一万字，不过这些放着好像不是很合适_(:з」∠)_  
> 是说后记有作品一半长，我怎么不去自爆……算了！我就是会写作品一半长的后记！来咬我啊！


End file.
